


La libertad

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eo se encuentra encerrado en el Santuario Marino, cuestionándose qué hace ahí en realidad. Decide salir de su prisión para buscar en la superficie posibles respuestas. ¿Shun se las dará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La libertad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya es de Kurumada. La canción le pertenece a Vicentico.  
>  **Advertencia** : está cursi.

**Todo el tiempo que pasó  
** lo pasé sin respirar  
como si estuviera yo atrapado  
debajo del mar 

Le costó tomar esa decisión. Si bien había sobrevivido, a duras penas, al enfrentamiento con un Santo de Athena, Eo de Scylla, guardián del pilar del Océano Pacifico Sur, sintió estar muerto en vida. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.  
Le llevó cuatro años tomar la decisión, no tenía sentido quedarse en aquel lugar si sus pensamientos estaban fuera del Templo Marino de Poseidón; supo que tendría el permiso de partir, al no estar ya más atado a la Orden, pero... ¿Qué lo motivaba en verdad a salir de allí? Quizás la imperiosa necesidad de ver a ese niño, que tiempo atrás había enfrentado.  
Shun de Andrómeda...  
No había querido matarlo, solo tuvo la intención de derribar el Pilar sin buscar herirlo.  
¿Qué conseguiría al ir tras él? ¿Respuestas, nuevos interrogantes? Tampoco supo interpretar esa necesidad. Quería ver al joven, quería hablar con él, quería saber... qué le pasaba por dentro, comprender por qué esa tristeza lo dominaba cada vez que evocaba su recuerdo.  
El joven, para esas alturas, ya era un muchacho. Sentía estar atrapado, sofocado... Encerrado en aquel Santuario submarino, viendo su vida pasar, sin nada en las manos más que un puñado de recuerdos, heridas y batallas. Completamente vacío por dentro. Año tras año, nuevos cumpleaños y él... sin saber bien por qué o para qué estaba allí.  
Necesitó salir de ese lugar, el encierro comenzaba a matarlo poco a poco. Quizás Shun fue la excusa necesaria para tener un real motivo de partida, pues ¿qué tenía afuera aguardándolo? ¿Acaso alguien esperaba por él? No, estaba tan solo y vacío como en el mismo Templo Marino.  
El permiso le fue otorgado, desde ya. Y Eo se imaginó perdido en un gran mundo, llamativo y por igual aterrador. ¿Qué haría una vez que estuviera allí, en la superficie, frente a Shun? ¿Qué le diría? Si bien había tomado la decisión y el permiso estaba otorgado, Scylla dejó pasar un prudente año, para saber bien cuáles eran sus motivaciones.

**Pero igual pude pensar  
** y la vida valorar  
Fui juntando tanta valentía  
acá debajo del mar 

Y ni así las encontró. El tiempo pasó y él a la espera de algo nuevo. Algo que jamás conseguiría allí en el Santuario Marino.  
¿Cómo llegó a Tokio, Japón? Luego de un largo y extenuante viaje, desde ya. Convertido en todo un hombre, pero temeroso por dentro como un niño. Ver tanta gente, caminando de un lado al otro, apresurada; oír tanto ruido, diferente entre sí, terminó por abrumarlo. Había pasado tantos años allá, debajo del mar, que había olvidado cómo era estar perdido en una gran ciudad.  
Los Kido, un apellido común en Japón; y los Kido que él buscaba desde ya que eran conocidos, o mejor dicho, Saori Kido. Era el apellido mas "caro" de todo Japón, por decirlo de algún modo. Le costó conseguir la dirección, pero no claudicó hasta lograrlo con éxito.  
Un taxi lo condujo por calles interminables, para luego arrastrarlo hasta la imponente mansión de tan famoso apellido. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, como un niño, para dejar que el viento le golpeara en el rostro, se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Comenzaba a adaptarse a la ciudad, comenzaba a amarla de nuevo, a recordarla como era antes.  
El corazón se le aceleró, quizás porque había hecho todo, hasta ese momento, sin pensarlo, él no solía hacerlo, prefería escuchar a su corazón. Sin meditar las consecuencias de sus actos, solo se dejó llevar, arrastrar por esa ola interior que a gritos pedía libertad. Y ahora, se encontraba, con el taxi estacionado algo apartado de aquella mansión o de posibles ojos curiosos.  
¿Qué le diría? No podía aparecerse en ese lugar, saludando como si nada, siendo él, un antiguo enemigo. La duda lo inundó, y el temor de ser descubierto espiando fue interrumpido, afortunadamente por el chofer, que en japonés, le preguntó que harían.  
—Esperaremos aquí.  
Si bien su japonés era algo triste, el chileno había tenido buenas clases de idioma, y se había ejercitado lo suficiente. Tanto tiempo en el Templo Marino no había sido en vano, no fueron años perdidos; hasta ese punto se obsesionó con Shun, que buscó aprender su idioma para poder decirle todas esas cosas que guardaba.

**Y ahora que vuelvo a salir  
** ver la luz me hace sufrir  
Me pregunto si no será mucho 

Y lo vio, y su corazón dio un vuelco, el pulso se le aceleró; sintió morir y volver a vivir. Shun salió de la mansión, y caminó hasta la entrada con una sonrisa en los labios, ajeno a que alguien lo espiaba.  
Andrómeda, como bien lo recordaba, con el cabello color esmeralda al igual que los ojos; se lo veía más maduro. Si bien habían pasado cinco años, no dejaba de ser ese niño ingenuo que él conoció en un enfrentamiento.  
—" _No te preocupes... no te voy a hacer un daño mortal_ —Era la primera vez que había sido testigo de la bondad de ese Santo de Athena—. _En cuanto destruya esa columna, te soltaré._ "  
Ante ese recuerdo, el General esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, y se acomodó mejor en el asiento para observar al chico. Shun, sin imaginar la osadía de su antiguo enemigo, esperó a que el portón se abriera, y pasó a través de él aguardando por alguien.  
—" _Andrómeda, eres ingenuo. Demasiado tal vez_. —Había sido las sinceras palabras del General—... _esa ingenuidad tuya de no matar a tus enemigos va a ser la razón de tu propia muerte._ "  
Con suma pena observó como partía junto a un joven moreno y comprendió que Shun no estaba solo. Era obvio que estaría con sus hermanos, los otros Santos de Bronce con los cuales se había criado. Eso le había dicho Kanon por lo menos, y vio la situación aun más complicada. ¿Cómo haría para aparecerse frente a los cinco Santos de Athena, que en antaño combatieron contra ellos?  
Inspiró el aire, sintiendo que tragaba todo el que había en el planeta.  
Andrómeda mantenía una vida normal a simple vista; se había subido a un taxi en compañía de ese joven y ahora se alejaban.  
—Siga a ese taxi.  
Indicó Scylla, quizás pasándose un poco de la raya, ahora era un auténtico acosador. Aunque en un momento creyó que lo más prudente sería desistir en su tonta idea, volver al Templo Submarino y olvidar esa locura, no pudo. No podía irse con las manos vacía. ¡Necesitaba saber de ese joven! ¡Necesitaba verlo! ¡Necesitaba hablarle!

**¡No! Esto no es nada amigo  
** esto es pequeño, comparado al despertar  
que va a venir  
fuera, ya estoy afuera  
Y ahora tengo miedo de tanta libertad 

Cuando los Santos bajaron del taxi, a escasos y peligrosos metros, Eo los imitó, pagándole antes al chofer una cantidad desorbitante de dinero.  
Y de nuevo lo espió... comenzando a sentir culpa por su patético acto. El joven junto a su amigo habían entrado a una tienda de vídeo juegos.  
Algo desactualizado y abochornado, ingresó detrás de ellos y sentándose en un pequeño bar del cual gozaba de una buena ubicación para seguir con su espionaje, pidió un poco de agua mineral.  
Con su natural gracia Shun comenzó a jugar a la par de su amigo, riendo, burlándose de él, aplaudiendo, festejando los aciertos, entristeciéndose con las derrotas.  
Poco a poco Eo comenzó a sonreír a la par que Andrómeda lo hacía, quizás contagiado por esa sonrisa tan ingenua, despreocupada e infantil.  
—" _Mi objetivo no es derrotarte..._ —Había exclamado un moribundo Santo de Bronce— _Si no destruir ese pilar... y salvar... a Athena y a la Tierra_  
—E-Estúpido... ¿aún dices eso... ? —se había desconcertado el guardián del Pilar— _¿Dónde piensas que estás? Esto es un campo de batalla..._ —Aquella actitud lo superaba— _¡¿Cómo piensas cumplir tu objetivo si no derrotas primero a tu enemigo en el campo de batalla?!_ —¿Acaso estaba loco?—¡Si no acabas con tu rival, no vas a cumplir con tu objetivo ni salvar tu vida!"  
No supo cuantas horas pasó sentado en ese bar espiando al joven, solo supo que no le importaba pasar días enteros si así tenía el privilegio de observar cada facción de Shun, variar con cada emoción humana.  
Cuando los amigos decidieron salir del local, él les siguió los pasos, notando que afuera el día aún estaba en todo su esplendor, con el sol golpeando fuerte y sin clemencia la superficie de la tierra.  
¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haría? Tomó un nuevo taxi. Destino: la Mansión Kido otra vez.  
Eo, astuto, se adelantó a los deseos de los jóvenes y tomó un taxi mucho antes de que ellos lo hicieran, perdidos en una heladería.  
Bajó del taxi y volvió a su escondite, donde un frondoso árbol de cerezos le sirvió como refugio. Como calculó, Shun y su amigo no tardaron demasiado en volver.  
Cuando Andrómeda ingresó a la mansión y ya Scylla no lo pudo ver, se dejó caer sentado y derrotado sobre la hierba, con el cerezo como único compañero. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de lo que estaba haciendo era muy estúpido. Tomó la determinante decisión de volver con las manos y el corazón vacío a su lugar, al lugar del que jamás tuvo que haber salido con esas tontas ideas en la cabeza. Se puso de pie, pero una dulce voz detuvo sus pasos.  
—Disculpa... ¿puedes salir a la luz?  
Sintió otra vez su corazón galopar con furia. Tal como recordaba, esa era la dulce voz de Shun.  
Con temor volteó, encontrándose, lejos de lo que había imaginado, con una cálida sonrisa por parte de su antiguo enemigo. Acaso, ¿Andrómeda lo recordaba? Con tantos enemigos en su haber ¿por qué lo recordaría justo a él?

**Todo ese cielo azul y ver tanta libertad  
** me ha dejado quieto  
y al fin puedo llorar 

Shun comenzó a reír con timidez, motivado por el desconcierto del otro joven, que bajo el cerezo se había quedado desarmado y sin palabras. Andrómeda intuyó bien que lo prudente seria comenzar él a hablar.  
—Lo siento, pero... no quise incomodarte...  
—¿Sabes quien soy?  
—Claro... —contenstò con efusividad—¿Cómo no recordarte, Eo?  
Scylla sintió morir de alegría por un instante y creyó prudente explicarse.  
—N-No vine como enemigo...  
—Lo sé —Andrómeda bajó la vista al suelo, algo confundido.  
—Yo solo... —¿Qué le diría, qué excusa podía darle?—¿Cómo supiste? —Se desconcertó cayendo en la cuenta—Que yo estaba...  
—Sentí tu cosmos...  
—¿Mi cosmos?  
—Sí... —asintió con una pizca de cortedad— lo sentí desde que entré con Seiya a la tienda de vídeo juegos y bueno... —alzó un hombro—me costó descifrar de quién era, pero supe que estabas cerca... —se guardó la sorpresa de ver a un General allí, de pie, expectante por sus palabras ¡como si él fuese alguien importante!  
Shun le recordaba, Shun no se mostró hostil con él, Shun le estaba hablando. ¿Podía sentirse más satisfecho? Pero, claro, el punto complicado es darse a entender, explicar sus motivos para estar allí, en cualquier momento Andrómeda haría esa pregunta, pensó; pero no. Lejos de lo especulado y los temores, se sentó sobre la hierba con suma calma, mirando desde su lugar al extranjero, para luego invitarlo a sentarse a su lado.  
Una conversación iniciada por Shun comenzó, en donde en vez de preguntarle las razones de su visita, prefirió saber qué había sido de su vida en ese tiempo, qué había hecho y qué había dejado de hacer.  
Eo se soltó, dejando el miedo de lado y las inseguridades. Contó cómo era su vida, allí, debajo del mar. Tan solitaria y aburrida, y como con el tiempo había descubierto que sus manos y su alma se hallaban vacías.

 

**Tanto tiempo yo dormí  
** sin poderme despertar  
Era tan oscuro ese silencio  
debajo del mar  
pero igual pude soñar  
y la calle imaginar 

—Me alegro que estés con vida —confesó Shun con leve nerviosismo. Un pétalo de cerezo cayó del árbol y con capricho se deslizó por la mejilla, atravesando la sonrojada boca para caer, al final, sobre el revés de la mano.  
Eo siguió el recorrido de ese osado pétalo, como si en vez de ser ese pétalo, fuera él mismo quien recorriese esa mejilla, tocando con sutileza esos labios para luego descansar sobre la mano del chico.  
—Yo me alegro de verte... —Se animó a corresponder, sin importarle ya la tan temida pregunta, que por más raro que fuera nunca llegó, quizás porque en su interior Shun supo las verdaderas razones de tan especial visita, aunque le apenó reconocerlo.  
¿Qué mas daba? De tan solo pensar que alguien había estado pensando durante cinco años en él, que había estudiado su idioma materno para poder hablarle, y que había hecho un viaje tan largo para verlo, la piel se le erizaba por completo.  
La noche comenzaba a aparecer y con ella la brisa fría por la obvia ausencia del sol.  
Andrómeda se acurrucó en su lugar, y él comprendió que era hora de despedirse, muy a su pesar.  
¿Hasta ahí había llegado su viaje? Todo para eso, para un simple diálogo. ¿Había valido la pena? Sí, por lo menos en esta ocasión no se iría con las manos vacías. Se llevaría en su corazón, el calor de Shun, sus palabras, el tono de su voz, su risa, sus sonrisas, sus suspiros, sus gestos, toda su persona.  
Él se lo llevaría al Templo Submarino, a su Pilar. No al mismísimo Shun, si no a su recuerdo y quizás así lograría sentirse menos solo que lo habitual.

**Extrañaba tanto tu alegría  
** allá debajo del mar  
y ahora que vuelvo a salir  
ver la luz me hace sufrir 

Aunque asimiló que la despedida era inminente, Eo no pudo evitar sentir dolor y tristeza cuando Shun se puso de pie con la clara intención de entrar otra vez a la Mansión; y sus rostros hablaron por ellos, ninguno de los dos quiso despedirse.  
Sin embargo, lejos., muy lejos de lo que Scylla se atrevió a pensar, Andrómeda se puso de pie y con una sonrisa lo invitó.  
—Ya comenzó a hacer frío... ¿entramos?  
—¡¿Eh?! —Se puso de pie, asustado por esas palabras. ¿Se había vuelto loco de repente? Si mal no recordaban, habían sido enemigos en un pasado.  
Shun rompió a reír de nuevo al ver el rostro desencajado de su compañero, quien en apariencias no había podido dejar el pasado atrás.  
—Tranquilo. No sucederá nada malo.  
—Shun... ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán tus amigos al verme? —Lejos era por temor la razón por la que no quería entrar, más bien no podía con la idea de incomodarlo de alguna forma.  
—No te preocupes por eso, se enojarán si los hacemos esperar... —terció con una sonrisa—. Sobre todo Seiya, porque para estas alturas la cena debe estar lista... odia esperar.  
—¿Tú...?  
No se atrevió a preguntarle si había sido capaz de develar, en ese instante que ingresó a la Mansión, su visita. Sin embargo no necesitó pregúntaselo, la nueva risa de él se lo confirmó. Por ese motivo había salido a su encuentro, luego de conversarlo con sus amigos, hermano y Diosa, para invitarlo a pasar en vez de quedarse allí la noche bajo el cerezo, espiándolos.  
—¿Y ellos? ¿Qué onda?  
—Nada... ¡Ay, Eo!... —reprochó con falso fastidio—Ya no te consideramos un enemigo, nunca lo fueron, ustedes defendieron a su Dios. Como nosotros lo hicimos por Athena.  
—Es... cierto...  
—Por eso, luego de un viaje tan largo, puedes quedarte en la mansión, conmigo... —susurró avergonzado por esas últimas palabras—. Como unas vacaciones, el tiempo que quieras... —alzó los hombros—. Saori no tiene problemas con eso...  
Eo soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y asintió, las cosas le salieron demasiado bien. Mucho más de lo que imaginó, y aquella idea le causaba pavor.  
Ambos de pie, el silencio reinó entre los dos, el frío comenzaba a sentirse, la oscuridad era completa, solo la luces de los faroles alumbraban la calle... y la sempiterna sonrisa de Andrómeda.

**Me pregunto si no será mucho  
** ¡No! Esto no es nada amigo  
Esto es pequeño  
comparado al despertar que va a venir 

Y en su imaginación, antes de seguirle el paso a Shun, Eo se imaginó un beso. Un profundo beso, primero delicado, suave, superfluo, hasta ingenuo, pero luego volviéndose un poco más osado. Probando esos sonrosados labios que portaba tan bello dueño.  
Imaginó sus brazos tomando el fino y delicado cuerpo de Andrómeda, imaginó sus dedos enredándose en sus bucles, sus manos acariciando su blanca y tersa piel, acariciándole después sus mejillas.  
Scylla se imaginó diciéndole palabras que jamas creyó decírselas a alguien, que juraban la eternidad.  
Pero, claro, solo fue su imaginación, nada más. No hubo nada real en ello.  
Sin embargo, mientras Andrómeda observaba divertido a ese joven saludando incómodo y con modestia a los demás Santos de Athena, Saori incluida, imaginó sus labios apresando los suyos con pasión, imaginó sus manos indecorosas recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo y sus palabras soeces susurradas en su oído, mezcladas con algunas que le juraban el cielo y la eternidad a cambio de su corazón.  
Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para eso, y recién entonces, esa ansiada libertad, por fin Eo pudo sentirla en su interior.

**Fuera, ya estoy afuera  
** Y ahora tengo miedo de tanta libertad  
Todo ese cielo azul y ver tanta verdad  
me ha dejado quieto y al fin puedo llorar. 

**FIN**


End file.
